


Morning Coffee

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Dean have some time in the morning before Sam gets back from research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Dean doesn't know whose place it is- Jo had said only that a friend owed her a favor and the apartment was a solid base of operations for the job they were working- but it’s definitely a step up from the crappy motels he and Sam are used to. There’s also something to be said for separate bedrooms. When he finally leaves the one he’d shared with Jo the night before, he sees her at the table. He hopes Sam’s out, at the library or with a witness or something, because the way Jo looks in his shirt from the day before and her underwear with coffee in front of her goes straight to Dean’s dick. The way she’s smirking tells Dean that she knows it.

"Morning," she says, taking a sip from the mug. "Coffee?" she offers and holds that same mug out to him. Dean’s moving toward her as he murmurs something that might be a yes or a good morning or a combination of both. She tastes like the coffee, apparently some flavor with a hint of peppermint when Dean leans down to kiss her. She moans when he deepens the kiss and his hands find her bare thighs, thumbs teasing at the skin high on the inside. His grip tightens and he pulls her lower body further forward on the chair and he doesn't let go when he drops down to his knees. The chair goes wheeling back so he has enough room under the table. 

Jo still smells like sex from the night before and Dean buries his nose in the cotton of her panties and feels himself stiffen even more. Jo lets out a short laugh and Dean looks up to catch her eyes. Neither looks away as Dean licks his lips and they get Jo out of the panties. When he does look away, it’s to close his eyes and moan at the taste of her sex. Jo whimpers and her hands scramble out looking for the table but only finding Dean’s shoulders. She feels the muscles there shift as he pulls her closer to him so his tongue thrusts further into her cunt. His nose presses against her clit and her hips jerk forward on their own. Her fingers dig into Dean’s skin when he licks up her sex to circle her clit. His tongue swirls around her and flicks against her clit with varying pressure. If her head weren't thrown back in pleasure, she’d see the way Dean’s eyes fluttered closed again after seeing her reaction to him sucking the overstimulated nub between his pursed lips. He’s enthusiastic and let’s her know by the sounds he’s making, the ones she can hear over the squeak of the chairs wheels and her own labored breathing. 

Dean shakes his head back and forth and the pull of the motion against her sets Jo’s orgasm off. Dean keeps his mouth against her as she bucks into him and keens. With one last swipe of his tongue against her, Dean straightens up off the floor. Before he can say whatever smart-ass comment he has brewing, Jo surges forward and kisses him.

When she pulls back from him, his eyes are glittering. So are hers.

"If we’re gonna shower, we’d better do it before Sam gets back."


End file.
